The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to enhanced carrier aggregation (eCA) activation and scheduling request procedures.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some cases, a UE may communicate with one or more base stations on multiple frequency bands, known as carriers. After configuration of the carriers, the UE may refrain from monitoring those carriers not being used (i.e., inactive or deactivated carriers) in order to conserve power. Activating a large number of carriers may take a significant amount of time. This may result in a delay or disruption in service, or may otherwise negatively affect communications by or with the UE.